This invention relates generally to fishhooks and more specifically to a fishhook having a coating of low-friction material.
There are countless artifices employed to catch fish using some form of a fishhook. Many of the devices are directed to the luring of fish to strike the fishhook. However, in order to successfully catch the fish, it must not only strike the fishhook, but the fish must become caught on the fishhook. Accordingly, many fishhooks have been designed to improve the "set" of the hook in the mouth of the fish. These designs frequently address the problem of positioning the fishhook in the fish's mouth, but do not address the problem of quickly penetrating the flesh in the mouth of the fish to securely hook the fish. Even if the fishhook is properly oriented in the mouth, lack of a sufficiently deep penetration of the fishhook into the flesh can result in the fish working itself free from the hook, and also in undesirable tearing of the flesh in the mouth.